


【授权翻译】US帕会如何帮你从糟糕前男友手中解脱

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Relationships: Underswap Papyrus/Reader, Us papyrus/reader
Kudos: 21





	【授权翻译】US帕会如何帮你从糟糕前男友手中解脱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545917) by MsMK. 



Ask：来讲个烟枪的故事！

“他就是没法理解，我们只是朋友而已！”你可怜兮兮地哀叹道，烟枪抓紧了他手里的杯子。一般来说，他不会介意——通过选择性忽略你俩自认识起的各种暧昧互动。每次你和你的混账男友闹分手，你都会来找他，倾诉你对他的渴望，想要和他待在一起...然后转身就重新拉起你男友的手，这就像个不可逆转的死循环，只因为“我们曾有过去！”  
其实归根结底，这更像是你因为太过畏惧，不敢轻易开启一段全新的关系，所以宁愿故步自封，把自己关回老旧的牢笼。  
烟枪现在喝了太多龙舌兰酒，他终于忍不了了。  
“好了，已经够了。”他冷静地说，把酒杯放到一边，然后侧过身，温柔地把你的脸转向他，不带半点迟疑，用力地吻了下去。  
你惊讶地倒吸冷气，双手几乎握成拳头，抵在他的运动衫上。有那么一瞬，烟枪害怕你会直接把他推开——但你随即抓紧他的衣服，把他拉得更近，这无形中鼓励了他。他覆上你的身体，慢慢地把你推倒在沙发的靠枕上。你的嘴唇被他用牙齿撬开，他的舌头在你的口中搅动，探索你唇齿间酸甜的苹果香气——这味道来自你的马提尼，而那半空的酒杯已经被遗忘在他的杯子旁。眼下他夺走了你全部的呼吸，你实在无暇顾及其他。  
“Stretch..我...”  
“嘘——”他用嘘声堵住你的话头，然后一次又一次地，反复亲吻你的嘴唇，直到你的双腿不自觉地缠上他的腰，就像他梦寐以求的画面。你张开双臂，让他沉入你的怀抱。  
“我们不仅仅只是朋友...你知道的。”  
你在他的指尖滑进你的衣服下摆时呻吟起来，他的手指只在你的腰间停留了片刻，就轻柔地沿着你的轮廓向上攀爬，四处摸索。  
“你明白的，对不对？”他在热吻间隙喘着粗气，“他能让你产生这种感觉吗？你的心会为别人这样跳动吗？”  
“不，不会。”你承认道，双手抚上他的头骨。酒精无意中给予你和他足够多的勇气，说出你们曾以为自己会永远尘封心底的话。“我只是以为...你觉得我们只是..你说过...”  
该死，他在用身体碾压、磨蹭你的柔软，使你的大脑化作一滩泥沼。他在你的脖颈里低声喘息，舔咬着你的肌肤，你都没料到自己的反应会如此强烈，以前这地方是你的敏感部位吗？  
“你会错意了，甜心，”他声音低沉且沙哑，你的裙子被一点一点掀过腰间。“我一直打着坏主意，想要把你得到手。每次你离开他，你就...你总是先使我燃起希望，再扭头回到他的身边。难道你想要我也变成那样，变成个欺负你的坏蛋？”  
“不，我...也许..？”你呜咽起来。这几年来，你还是第一次体验到心甘情愿地为他人掌控的感觉。你会被他征服，被他支配，而且他性感得无与伦比。你总以为自己活该遭受虐待，因为你犯下的错数也数不清楚——可烟枪他很好，是个真正的绅士。你配不上像他这样的人，你们俩根本不适合彼此。  
但很快，他就亲身纠正了你的偏见。


End file.
